Image generation utilizing ray tracing has become an important area of computer graphics. For example, ray tracing may be used to produce synthetic images with a high degree of visual realism. However, current techniques for performing ray tracing have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for performing ray tracing may be inefficient in that such methods may perform redundant actions during ray tracing computations. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.